


Just another day

by shushumimi123



Series: Scorbus: Married Shenanigans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Funny, M/M, Married Scorbus, i laughed while writing this, these boys are still boys, tumblr writer ask memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: A drabble based on a secret prompt! Funny and short <3





	Just another day

“Albus Severus. Stop being a lazy butt and go get the parcel from downstairs,” Scorpius scolded.

He sat on the couch, watching Albus hang off the doorframe of the living room, whining. “I don’t wanna.”

Scorpius let out an exasperated sigh. “I went last time. Come on, it’s not fair. You have to.”

Albus threw his head back and whined. Sometimes, Scorpius forgot this was a twenty-three-year-old man with stubble and career instead of the whiney fourteen-year-old he fell for.

“You’re a real butthead, Albus. Just go,” he whined, letting out a huff of his own.

Albus leaned against the pale yellow walls. “I can’t!”

Scorpius eyed him and sat up, crossing his arms. “And why can’t you?”

“Because,” he said and took a deep breath, turning his head away and whipping his hand up for his arm to shield his face. “I’m pregnant,” he proclaimed, his voice mocking those of elderly Slytherin women.

Scorpius stared with a blank expression, which was a complete opposite of how he brought his hands up to press against his cheeks. “Wow. We really beat the laws of the universe, didn’t we,” he said, his voice flat and unaffected.

Albus watched him for a moment before groaning and stomping off towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”


End file.
